


someone we can't live without

by kihyuks



Series: moodboard bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Minhyuk is mentioned, Vacation, this is literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: hyungwon finally gets to go on holiday and have a break from work and so he makes the most of it and spends it with his lover, hyunwoo.





	someone we can't live without

**Author's Note:**

> for **moodboard 30**.
> 
> here we go w pure showhyung fluff. i didn't know what i was gna write for this and then i just somehow ended up writing this? idek but. its cute i hope

The last minute trip to Greece to get away from his duties as heir to his family’s company was a good idea when he came up with it, but somehow Hyungwon is even busier now that he’s away in a foreign country than he was back at home. 

His mother seems to have endless tasks for Hyungwon to do now that he’s away. He wakes up every morning to an email detailing everything he has to complete that day and then spends his entire day completing menial tasks up until sunset when he finally has a chance to relax, except by that point he’s too exhausted to actually do anything and he ends up falling asleep almost instantly. 

It’s not like he can really turn down his mother’s requests, but there just seems to be too many and he wants to actually relax.

“Mother, please. I’ve been non-stop working for four days straight. At least let me have the last three days of my trip to relax,” Hyungwon tries to reason with her. She’d called him only an hour after sending her email to ask why he hadn’t completed anything yet.

“You know it’s important for the company,” she shoots back.

Hyungwon sighs. “Of course I do, but three days off to rest isn’t really going to cause much harm, is it?”

She’s silent for a while. Then, “Fine, but you’re going to have loads to do when you get back.”

“I know. It’s fine, though. I’d rather have more stuff to do back in Korea so I can enjoy Greece properly.”

She hums. “Okay. Bye, now. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Hyungwon hangs up and lets out a long, deep sigh. He hadn’t been expecting to convince his mother to actually let him have some time off finally, and now he actually has free time and can do whatever he wants Hyungwon feels lost. What do people even do when they have actual time to themselves?

A knock on his door brings Hyungwon out of his thoughts. “Come in.”

The door creaks open and Hyunwoo’s head pops around the door. At the sight of him, Hyungwon can’t help but break out into a smile. “Hey, I missed you.” He speaks quietly, still shy and afraid of talking about his feelings, but he wants to work on being more open and honest.

Hyungwon isn’t allowed to officially date anyone, especially not someone who won’t bring some value to the company somehow, but Hyunwoo, hired as his personal bodyguard (not that Hyungwon really needs one), is his lover, even if they can never make it official and have to sneak around a lot in order to not get caught.

Their relationship (if you can call it that) is only a recent development. Hyungwon had finally worked up the courage to tell Hyunwoo about how he felt about him, and luckily Hyunwoo shared those same feelings. They shared their first kiss that night, and it’s a memory that Hyungwon knows he’ll treasure forever.

Hyunwoo enters the room and takes a seat on Hyungwon’s bed at a respectable distance, cautious of the fact that Hyungwon’s brother, Minhyuk, who’d come along on the trip with them didn’t seem to understand the concept of knocking on a door before entering a room, could walk in at any moment, and although Hyungwon trusts Minhyuk, he also knows he loves to talk and has accidentally revealed more than one of Hyungwon’s secrets because of it.

“I only came to say hi quickly, I know you have work to do, but I’m planning to go into town and wanted to see if you want anything?” Hyunwoo says. He reaches out and brushes his hand across Hyungwon’s only briefly, but it’s enough to bring a faint cheek to both of their faces.

Hyunwoo’s shyness is endearing to Hyungwon. He can’t help but find everything Hyunwoo does extremely adorable, though. “Actually, I spoke to my mother. I have the rest of the trip free from work.”

Hyunwoo’s eyebrows raise. “Really? How’d you swing that?”

“I’m not even really sure. I just tried to convince her that a few days off won’t hurt anyone.”

“Impressive. I didn’t think she’d ever come around.”

And he’s not wrong. Hyungwon’s mother is known to be rather stubborn. It’s why for the longest time she refused to allow Minhyuk to start his own company instead of him continuing to be the heir to their family company. Eventually she relented because Minhyuk knew how to get things to go his way when he really wanted to, and Hyungwon had to take Minhyuk’s place. It’s not what he really wants to do, run their company, but it’s what’s expected of him. He hopes one day that he can find time to do something he really aspires to do, like novel writing or dancing, but until then he just has to deal with the mountains of work that gets thrown at him.

“Since I have the day free to myself, what if we have a date finally?” Hyungwon suggests. His heart is pounding from the anxiety of even suggesting a date, because what if Hyunwoo doesn’t want to go on a date with him, but he’s working on his confidence, and this is a good start.

“I’d love to go on a date.”

Hyungwon beams. He leans in and kisses Hyunwoo ever so lightly on the cheek. It’s all they can really risk with other people around, but it’s enough for Hyungwon. Even the subtlest of touches and shows of affection makes him the happiest he’s been in a long time.

“I’ll go get ready and then I have a great idea of where we can go on a date.”

* * *

As Hyungwon’s basically been stuck in their villa doing work the entire time they’ve been on their trip and so hasn’t had a chance to explore, he has no idea where Hyunwoo is taking him. They walk down some winding paths, through green fields. The warm sun beats down on them and Hyungwon starts to feel sweaty, which is the last feeling you want to have when you’re about to have a date.

“Where are we going?” Hyungwon asks, his curiosity and impatience taking over.

“You’ll see.”

They walk for a bit longer before finally reaching a huge grassy clearing on the edge of a cliff. The grass is long, uncut and flowers of all colours and types are dotted all over the place. The vast, blue ocean stretches out below the cliff as far as the eye can see. Not a single cloud is in the sky.

Hyungwon takes in the view and then he looks at Hyunwoo with a grin. “This place is so beautiful.”

And Hyunwoo smiles back. He reaches out and takes Hyungwon’s hand into his own. Then, he says, “Not as beautiful as you.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Hyungwon still laughs, though, and he looks away, shy at the compliment.

“Only for you. Shall we sit?”

Hyungwon nods and they sit down together amongst the grass, their hands still interlocked. Hyungwon relaxes back into the grass so he can lie down and look up at the sky, which Hyunwoo joins him doing.

“This would be a lot more fun if there were clouds,” Hyungwon comments.

“It would, but the sky is beautiful like this.”

Hyungwon hums in agreement. He lets his eyes slip closed and enjoys the feeling of the warm sun on his face, the grass tickling his skin and the weight of Hyunwoo’s hand in his own. It’s nice to finally relax properly and just enjoy some quiet time.

Hyunwoo doesn’t speak, he lets Hyungwon have his time in silence, and that’s what Hyungwon loves about Hyunwoo. Even when he doesn’t say it out loud, Hyunwoo always seems to know exactly what Hyungwon needs, and right now Hyungwon needs to take a breather. It’s comforting, too, that Hyunwoo rhythmically stokes his thumb across Hyungwon’s. It helps him relax even more.

Hyungwon feels himself start to drift off. Only now that he’s taken the time to let his body relax has he realised just how tired he is. Without opening his eyes, the effort too much for his exhausted body, he says, “I’m sorry if I fall asleep on our date.”

“I don’t mind,” Hyunwoo replies. “As long as I get to spend time with you that’s all I want.”

Hyungwon smiles. “Did you bring your book?”

“Yeah, I have it here. Why?”

“Can you read it to me?” It’s a tradition with the two of them that they’ll read to each other whenever they get the chance. It’s become one of Hyungwon’s favourite pastimes, and even though he often has no idea what Hyunwoo is reading to him as he just reads from where he left off when reading alone, it brings Hyungwon so much joy that he doesn’t mind.

And so Hyunwoo reads. His voice is soft, calming, and Hyungwon lets it wash over him. He doesn’t focus on the actual words Hyunwoo is saying, just on the sound of his voice and its soothing sound.

He falls asleep eventually, Hyunwoo’s relaxing voice lulling him into a a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Minhyuk announces in the morning that he’s leaving the villa for the day. Hyungwon tells him to have fun and acts like he’s disappointed to have a day less with his brother, which he is to an extent, but mostly he’s just too giddy on the inside at the chance to spend the whole day with Hyunwoo with the villa to themselves.

Hyungwon hasn’t seen Hyunwoo yet today so Hyunwoo doesn’t yet know that Minhyuk’s gone out (assuming Minhyuk didn’t tell him, of course). Hyungwon is excited to tell him. He’s excited to spend another day together. It’s so rare that the two of them can even find time to talk outside of their professional relationship that having a second day in a row with his lover is the best thing in the world to Hyungwon.

His stomach grumbles so he heads into the kitchen. As he’s pulling out a yoghurt from the fridge, there’s a voice behind him. “Morning, Wonnie.”

It startles Hyungwon enough that he almost drops his yoghurt on the floor, but thankfully his reflexes are quick enough that he catches it before it can happen. Hyungwon turns around, a hand to his wildly beating heart, to find Hyunwoo smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I’m only fragile.” Hyungwon takes a seat at the breakfast bar and Hyunwoo joins him, sliding into the chair next to him. “Did you hear Minhyuk’s out all day?”

“Yeah, he told me,” Hyunwoo replies. “I have a feeling he’s catching on to us.”

Hyungwon pales. Minhyuk knows? But they’d been so careful, so how could Minhyuk know?

“Stop panicking.” Hyunwoo places his hand on top of Hyungwon’s and that simple gesture is enough to calm Hyungwon down ever so slightly. “He’s not going to tell anyone, you know that. He wouldn’t want to do anything to get you in trouble.”

“He’s terrible at keeping secrets,” Hyungwon argues.

Hyunwoo shakes his head. “He’s not. If he was terrible you’d have known about my feelings for you much, much earlier than you did.”

Hyungwon frowns as he eats a spoonful of his yoghurt. “You told Minhyuk?”

“He’s good at listening. I think you’re thinking back to far to when you were kids, rather than how he is now.”

And Hyungwon can’t deny that. Growing up, Minhyuk was terrible at keeping secrets and anything Hyungwon told him he’d end up spilling to people, even if it was mostly accidentally. But thinking about it more, Hyungwon can’t say that Minhyuk has spilled anything in more recent years, and the thought helps to soothe him.

“Okay, yeah. You’re right. I’m panicking over nothing.” Hyungwon shovels more yoghurt into his mouth, embarrassed that he’d let his anxiety get the better of him once again.

Hyunwoo lifts Hyungwon’s hand from the table to join their hands together properly. “You’re valid and it’s okay to worry,” Hyunwoo reassures in that soft, calming voice of his.

Hyungwon turns his head to face Hyunwoo. He sees the reassuring smile on his face and he can’t help but lean in and kiss him.

Hyunwoo kisses back, threading his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair.

Hyungwon sighs happily but then pulls away before it can go any further. As nice as it is to kiss Hyunwoo, he still hasn’t finished his yoghurt. “Food first, kiss later.”

Hyuwoo laughs. “Of course.”

So Hyungwon continues with his food, and if he sneaks in a few more kisses between mouthfuls well, who can blame him?

* * *

Hyungwon sits on the edge of the pool, his feet submerged in the water. It’s cooling, a nice refresher from the sweltering heat from the midday sun. He hasn’t ventured properly into the pool yet, rather preferring to sit on the edge, even with Hyunwoo’s encouragement to get in. 

He watches as Hyunwoo swims the length of the pool again and again. Up, then down, then up again and so on. It’s mesmerising in a way to watch his repetitive movements.

Eventually, Hyunwoo comes to a stop. He swims over to where Hyungwon sits and holds onto the edge, hands either side of Hyungwon’s legs, and smiles up at him. He has one eye closed because of the sun behind Hyungwon’s head. “Are you coming in now?”

Hyungwon shrugs. “Make me.”

The second the words leave his mouth, Hyunwoo grabs Hyungwon’s legs and pulls. Hard. Hyungwon goes tumbling into the water with a splash. His whole body submerges and so he swims up for air. Hyungwon pushes his hair back out of his face when he breaks the surface and glares at Hyunwoo. “I hate you,” he mutters. The part of the pool they’re in is too deep for either of them to stand, so he swims to the shallower water, and Hyunwoo follows, he can tell by the sound of the water moving behind him. When Hyungwon finds the area of the pool he can comfortably stand in, he plants his feet firmly on the ground, crosses his arm and goes back to glaring at Hyunwoo. “You’re mean.”

Hyunwoo swims up to him and then stands, too. He leans in close to Hyungwon’s face and whispers, “Yet you love me anyway.”

As much as Hyungwon wants to be stubborn, to not give in to Hyunwoo, he knows he’s unable to. Instead, he surges forward to join their lips together. His hands come up to wrap around the back of Hyunwoo’s neck and pull him closer, if that’s even possible.

Hyunwoo kisses back just as eagerly, his hands resting on Hyungwon’s waist. He gives a squeeze and then pulls away. “You taste like chlorine,” he says. “It’s kinda gross.”

“And whose fault might that be?" 

Hyunwoo grins. “No idea.” 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, and then he leans in for another kiss. Hyunwoo obliges him, of course he does.

When they pull apart again, Hyungwon leans forward and buries his face into Hyunwoo’s shoulder. He knows he's bright red, unused to showing this much affection with Hyunwoo, but he isn't against it, just shy. “Hold me,” he whispers.

Hyunwoo wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s waist, pulls him close, and hugs him. He hugs him tightly like he never wants to let go.

Hyungwon feels tears well up in his eyes. He hates that it’s so rare that he can freely show his affection with Hyunwoo, that it’s so rare that they even get to spend quality time together, but this moment now, being held close by Hyunwoo and feeling his love, makes all of it worth it. “I love you so much,” slips out and his voice cracks in the middle of his sentence. It's not the first time they've said it to one another, not by a long stretch, but Hyungwon usually has to mentally prepare himself to say it, unlike this time where it just slips out. But he's glad it does, because it means he's getting over his shyness and working towards being more open and confident with his feelings.

“I love you, too. More than anything.” Hyunwoo presses a soft kiss into Hyungwon’s hair but then groans.

Hyungwon pulls back. He looks at Hyunwoo with a frown.

Hyunwoo looks absolutely disgusted. His face is all pinched up. “Your hair has chlorine in.”

“That’s because someone pulled me into the water.” Hyungwon pokes Hyunwoo’s shoulder hard. “You really interrupted our loving moment for that?”

“You’re welcome to come back here.” Hyunwoo holds his arms out and puckers his lips, his eyes shut.

Hyungwon almost meets him in a kiss, but then a better idea springs to mind. He places his palms forward in the water and pushes, splashing it everywhere and soaking Hyunwoo.

“Oh, you’ll pay for that.” Hyunwoo splashes back. 

Hyungwon squeals and tries to swim away, but Hyunwoo keeps on with his attack, so Hyungwon stops and splashes back.

It turns into a splashing war, continuing on until the two are too exhausted to continue. They both pant from the exertion, hanging onto the side of the pool next to each other.

“I think we got more water outside the pool than we did on each other,” Hyunwoo says.

Hyungwon pulls himself out of the water slightly so he can look over the edge to see that Hyunwoo’s right. Everything around the pool is completely soaked, including their towels and clothes. “Well, that’s not good.”

“At least it was fun.”

Hyungwon hums. “Do you know what’s more fun?”

Hyunwoo frowns. “What?”

“This.” Hyungwon dives down into the water and swims down. He grabs onto Hyunwoo’s feet and tugs, pulling him under too. Then, he swims back up and comes up from the water to be met with Hyunwoo’s unimpressed face.

“Really?” Hyunwoo says blankly.

Hyungwon grins and nods.

Hyunwoo simply blinks.

Hyungwon starts giggling, finding the whole situation rather amusing. He knows it’s not even that funny, but something about Hyunwoo’s expression is hilarious to him. He laughs so hard he falls into Hyunwoo who catches him before he can slip under the water. “I love you,” Hyungwon says between his giggles.

Hyunwoo’s expression finally breaks. He smiles and replies, “I love you, too.”

And Hyungwon is happy, happier than he ever thought possible. He knows that only tomorrow they’ll all be getting on a plane to fly back to Korea, and Hyungwon will be bombarded with work. He’s lucky that he’ll still see Hyunwoo everyday, but they’ll have to go back to hiding their feelings.

But all of that’s okay. It’s okay because Hyungwon’s the happiest he’s ever been, and these small moments with Hyunwoo where they can be themselves and be free with their affection are worth everything else they have to endure.

Hyungwon's happy, and it's all because of Hyunwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated :3
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)


End file.
